Just A Normal Day
by superwholockian123456
Summary: During a normal,(albeit boring) trip to the grocery store, you come across your idol Jensen Ackles. Discovering that everything isn't as it seems,you embark on a journey with the boys facing demons,monsters, and more. As well as meeting other characters from the show,you deal with action,slight awkwardness and romantical problems. But just how long are they willing to keep you?


Grocery shopping had never been a pleasant experience for you. It always seemed boring and menial. Usually you shopped for things that could last a week, prolonging your trip as long as you could.

You guessed it wasn't the shopping itself, just the repeat after repeat. Nothing interesting ever happened. Not that anything abnormal _should_ happen in a grocery store. It's just that it would be different if it did. A good different.

You let out a small sigh as you checked the price for ground beef, settling for tacos tonight. Maybe you shouldn't be complaining. After all you have an _exciting_ job as a secretary at a higher up office building. Making appointments. Filing things. Important Business. After all you're only surrounded by snobbish dicks 24/7. Not to mention you have to act like one of them in order to not be torn apart limb from limb. Yeah, it's just great. The worst part is that you can't even be yourself. You would most likely not wear silk and cashmere on a regular basis, it's more like denim or sweatpants. And you couldn't care less about their yacht in Romania.

It doesn't matter anyway, it's just a game of making it through the week and then the weekend is yours. Take today for example, Friday, you left work early and went straight to the store, so you're still wearing painful stilettos, an olive green vest, and a creamy pencil skirt. Not exactly comfort clothes but it would have to do until you got home. The point being that if you showed up to your work in anything other then designer they would fire you on the spot.

Trying to chase away the semi-depressing thoughts you scan the dairy section for sour cream. Unfortunately your mind was on a roll and it wasn't very hard for it turn its thoughts to the pathetic-ness of your life. Okay. Sure. You weren't living in your parents basement, but Netflix is a part of your nightly routine, you hiss at daylight, and not to mention you spend about 3x the hours on Tumblr than the "average" user. Don't get me wrong, you manage to conceal it pretty well, but your life isn't exactly high on the eventful scale.

Your love life is _okay_. Nothing too committed, a few dates here and there. Definitely not anything note worthy. You suppose you just wanted _something_ to happen. Something better than normal.

Then all of a sudden, it did.

You remember yourself silently gasping and breathing in sharp intakes of air. Fumbling for a pen and notepad out of your dark green "Loui Vuitton" purse that no one could tell was fake, you started half-walking-half-running. You were trying to keep your cool and not act like you were approaching your idol. Which you were. What was he doing in Colorado? Well it didn't matter, you weren't going to question it.

He was actual here. Jensen freaking Ackles. _Keep you're cool you thought to yourself,_ nearing ever closer. As you approached the cart you noticed that he really was muscular, and you don't even know where that thought came from. Your mind just randomly registered it. "Hi um." You began once you reached the cart." He glanced up. Wow. He was more attractive in person. His eyes were absolutely beautiful, a shade lighter then emerald green. His hair was fashioned perfectly in your opinion, a light brown, and don't even get yourself started on his lips.

Surprisingly, he was dressed as-as Dean. Leather jacket and all. Huh. Maybe it was just something he did. By this time he was staring at you kind of strangely and you were trying not to melt from the intensity in his eyes. You think he would be used to people asking for autographs by now.

"Can I help you lady?" Huh, he always seemed nicer at the conventions."Yes uh. I wanted to know if I could have an autograph." You asked. "No." He said frowning, "Why?" Oh wow. You tried to ignore the sinking feeling your heart initiated as it fell down to your knees. Swallowing your disappointment you said, "Because you're Jensen Ackles and I watch the show and-" 'Oh hell no." he whispered turning around and then facing you again. "I'm who?" "Uh. Jensen...Ackles...?"

Then all of a sudden, Jared Padalecki, _Jared Padalecki_, walked up to the cart, his arms filled with a bunch of fruit. "Dean...whose this?" "Wish I knew." He muttered in reply.

_Wait what? Dean? Oh. OHHHHHH_. "I see. This is a prank show thing. I'm on Punk'd right? Who told you? No one even knows, was it Chad? That perv, how did he find out? This isn't even a very good joke! Hell, I better be getting an autograph if this was your guys plan." You whipped around just about to yell at the "hidden" camera men that the joke was over when Dean-you mean Jensen, whoever, grabbed your shoulder and spun you around. "Listen lady." Jared begun, "You need to calm do-" "Excuse you sir, my name is not lady. It's Y/N." "Okay, sorry Y/N." he amended. "Just calm down."

"Hey, I'm calm." you said lifting your hands up in surrender. "It just wasn't a very good joke." "What was?" "Oh come on, it's over, the whole 'I'm Dean, I'm Sam!' thing you're doing." "What?" they both asked at the same time. "Listen," Jensen began, "We're going to need to talk to you. Outside. Away from the vicinity of..people." "Okay, fine with me." After all they _were_ celebrities. "But you're going to need to wait. I have taco supplies."

You don't know what had just come over you, if a celebrity did tell you to go outside, you certainly wouldn't have told them to wait while you brought cheese. It was probably just the whole joke thing, you guessed. It had been a long day and for some reason you weren't in the mood. Especially since they kept on carrying it on and on and on. You could probably get some autographs out of this though..

* * *

Despite the entire thing that going on, you could hear Dean/Jensen mutter, "See, she's buying tacos." "You can't eat tacos 24/7 Dean!" Sam/Jared replied.

Well you got your wish, this definitely wasn't normal. Their argument ended as you both neared the checkout and went into separate lines, you buying supplies for tacos, they buying which looked like supplies for a fruit salad. And a pie.

Gathering your groceries you headed outside, only glancing behind once to make sure they were following you. Once you were outside you let them take the lead and ended up meeting them by the Impala. "Oh wow. It's actually the Impala."

"How do you know-? Wait I'm not even going to ask. Explain." Dean/Jensen said.

"Woah woah, I'm still confused, this is taking the joke thing a little far. Obviously it's over."

"What are you talking about?" Sam/Jared asked.

"What? Wow this is really confusing, if that was your aim then mission accomplished." You snapped.

"Just explain." Dean/Jensen said trying to keep his voice under control, "How, you know us."

"That I can do. Okay so you-" pointing to Jared, "Are a Mr. Jared Padalecki, and you are Jensen Ackles." You began indicating towards..Jensen/Dean. "Oh where's Misha? Do I get to meet him?"

After a glare from them you continued, "Sorry sorry. You star in the hit TV show Supernatural." "What's it about?" Sam/Jared asks warily as if he was afraid of the answer. "Why am I telling you, you guys are the actor-fine, fine. Um so it started with them looking for their dad, Sam was at Stanford with his girlfriend, Dean came and got home. Jessica burst into flames."

You might have laughed at your sentence if Sam/Jared hadn't winced when you said her name. "Continuing on, the first season was them finding their dad, and then they opened the gates of hell. Not the best action on their part. Then the second season was yellow eyes, Azazel I think? I don't know, haven't re-watched the second season in a long time. Anywho at the end Sam died and Dean sold his soul for his life. Let's see, Season three, the Ruby chick, God I hated her, Lillith, Dean died and went to hell and Sam went all demon blood crazy."  
They both sent each other a glance but neither interrupted so you decided to continue, "Dean comes back in season four, thanks to the very attractive angel Castiel A.K.A. Misha. At the end Sam, who wasn't really thinking, chose RUBY over his own brother." Dean/Jensen sent Sam/Jared a pointed look like "I told you so."

You continued, "Ugh, lots of tension. They break the last seal and Lucifer rises. Season five was the apocalypse, Sam went into the cage, that was emotional, I cried. Dean was with Lisa, ugh." Dean/Jared looked at you abashed and kind of offended,

"Oh sorry, I just didn't like her very much.." You let out a nervous chuckle, "Should I continue? You guys don't seem to be handling it well." That was true, Sam looked like he was going to be sick and Dean...Dean still looked like he was offended by the Lisa comment. Not that they were Sam and Dean you reminded yourself. "You guys-you should explain."

"Okay this might be hard to accept." Sam begins, _YES YES YES, It's happening. It's actual real. Control yourself, you're not Becky._ "But you guys are the actual Sam and Dean?" You finished for him.

"No-Yes. How'd you know?"

"Oh they've already had an episode that covered this, you know with Becky. Your ex-wife?" Your laughter ended with the look Sam sent you. "Sorry...Again. Anyway, I still have questions."

"Yeah you and me both. What do you think?" Dean asked turning to Sam, "Take her back to the bunker? Call Cas?" "Yeah." Sam nodded in agreement.

_Oh I'm going to the bunker!_ You thought. "Wait wait, before we do that, um, can we go to my work place really quickly?"

By this time it was maybe 8 o'clock, and daylight was falling fast. Luckily it was a Friday, no one was going to be there.

"Why?" Dean asked. "My um computer, it has important information."

Dean rolled his eyes but Sam seemed to understand and nodded. "Okay fine."

"What?' Dean asked looking at Sam. "It's not far away." You interrupted, "Maybe like...13 minutes?"

"Fine, we'll go." He grumbled. "Get in the car."

"Um.."

"Now what?" he complained, "I just-Can I get some spare clothes from my car?"

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. "Ugh what's not wrong with it?" You replied taking off those ridiculous heels right in the middle of the parking lot.

He looked at you with a new kind of approval in his eyes and you thought you detected a hint of a smile. "Okay." He muttered stepping into the Impala. Sam followed suit and they waited while you half ran/half walked to your car and got changed.

_It's exactly like the show,_ you noted as you slipped into a pair of comfortable jeans and a snug plaid long sleeved, button up, shirt. After tightly lacing up your brown boots you walked back to the car and made yourself comfortable in the backseat of the Impala. About 7 minutes in, Dean started to ask questions.

"So this show.."

"Supernatural." You prompted.

"Yeah, Supernatural." he repeated, "How-how many fans does it have?"

Sam snorted, "Of course that would be your question." "What?" he asked.

Before they started bickering you interrupted and answered the question. "Well..it started off kind of small, but actually it's gotten pretty huge lately. If you haven't watched it then you've at least heard of it."

"But why?!" Dean questions, "Who wants to watch our life? It sucks!"

"Oh..well yes it kind of does..but um. People like to watch the show because of many reasons. It helps that the char-the actors are...attractive. But the main reason people watch it is because of the plot and the depth and development of the characters. I mean Dean became a lot more mature and he's battling with a lot of different emotions, not to mention he blames EVERYTHING on himself, especially when it's not his fault. You should see what that does to the fans, even though he's a total bad-ass people just want to-anyway."You hastily ended glancing quickly at Dean. It wouldn't really be the best if you told him that the fans wanted to "wrap him in a blanket and set him aside" and whatever else that Tumblr post said.

"What about Sam?" Sam asked quietly. Why were they referring to themselves in the third person? Whew, this was getting awkward. And emotional.

"Well...Sam." you started out slowly, probably better if you didn't call him Sammy. "Sam is also a fan favorite, obviously. Because of the way he thinks he doesn't belong. He thinks he's a freak, or an abomination even though he's a hero and-oh well anyway, a lot of people can relate to that. Maybe not on a demon blood addiction level."

You let out a nervous laugh. "They've been through a lot, I mean don't even get me started on Castiel." The car was silent. "Oh look we're here." You said as they turned into the parking lot. Grabbing your backpack and stepping out you started to head for the main door.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Sam called from the car. "Yessss. I used to go to a shooting range with my dad all the time! I'll be fine! And I know the guard." You reassured. Turning around, you pulled at your keycard and headed for the door.

"Something feels off about this Dean." "Nah I'm sure she'll be fine. She works here, nothing going to happen."

"Hey Wally!" you say as you near the elevator. Wally is the security guard for the first floor. He's heavy set and has thin, black, hair covering his head. Luckily you knew him well, he know how horrible your co-workers were and actually liked the real you so you were good friends.

Stepping into the elevator you flash your card again and press floor 9. It zooms up with a start and you wait in the corner while "Stairway to Heaven" plays quietly in the background.

With a quiet ding the doors open and you step out. Nearing your desk you glanced around quickly. No one was around it seemed. Reaching your little work station, you took the key from your pocket that unlocked the drawer that held your computer. Taking it out and placing it on your desk you began to wrap up the cord.

Then came the footsteps.

Whipping around, there stood...Chad. Ugh, just Chad. He was looking at you weirdly though. "Hi Chad.."

"Hello Y/N. What are you doing here so late?"

"Just gathering some stuff."

"I see." he said in a quiet voice, "Alone?"

"Yeah, I mean, who else would be with me?" "Oh." he replied. "Good. Very good."

"Good?" You let out a nervous chuckle, "How is it go-oh."

Instead of answering he just nodded, taking a step closer.

"I've never seen you in those type of clothes before."

"I'm-I'm just going to go get my stuff-" you began. Barely turning around you reached for your computer. And in that split second he was right in front you, his stale breath in your face. "Listen Chad-" "Shhhh" he said quickly covering your mouth. "Don't talk."

You listened to him.

Instead of wasting time on breath you bit down on his hand, hard. Cursing he drew his hand away, shaking it out, but as soon as you started screaming for help he jammed his fist into your ribs effectively cutting off your cries.

Gasping for air you tried to knee him in the groin but he easily caught your leg and threw it back down. Slamming you against the wall your head was roughly thrown back and you blinked stars out of your eyes. Meanwhile Chad was busy.

Bile rose in your throat as he fumbled trying to grope your chest. Screaming again he punched you twice and played with the buttons on your shirt while you thrashed violently. "Shouldn't have come alone." he whispered leaning closely by your ear. And then he licked the side of your cheek. and laughed about it. Revulsion filled your stomach and you might have hurled all over him if not for in that second he was thrown backwards.

Sam rushed towards you as you lay shivering on the ground, curled up. The only reason you began to get up was to see Dean finish him. Instead of beating him up though, he reached inside his pocket and brought out a canteen of...holy water? A demon? Yup, it was confirmed as "Chad" started to burning and hissing violently. Dean took out a blade and was just about to stab him before you remembered, "Wait, wait!" you said before he plunged it deep into his chest, "Chad!"

"Chad?" Dean repeated not taking his eyes off of your demon attacker/co-worker. "He's still my co-worker, you can't kill him!"

"Dean, she's right." Sam said hastily.

Sighing loudly, he rose up holding Demon!Chad at bay with the edge of his knife. "We'll take him back to the bunker." You get up shakily with Sam by your side. "Are you okay?" he asks. Before you can respond, Dean says, "That reminds me." and punches Chad squarely in the face.

"Dean." you begin, "It wasn't actually him." "I know that." he replies, slamming the button of the elevator. "He still deserved it."

Stepping into the elevator, you swiped your card and pressed "Lobby." "How'd you guys get up here anyway? Without the card?"

They both looked uncomfortably to the side. "What?" you asked looking down. "Aw crap!" Hurriedly buttoning the buttons of your shirt you blushed furiously as the elevator descended.

Opening the door, you marched out, extremely embarrassed. But all that melted away when you saw Wally's body, face down on the floor.

"AH!" you yelled running over to him. You checked his pulse (and with a lot of struggle) managed to flip him over. "We had to knock him out." Dean said as he headed towards the door with Chad.

Sam was kinder and knelt opposite from you. "Sorry." he said, "He'll be fine, we just needed the key card."

"Okay. Okay." you replied getting up and brushing your hands off. Walking towards the Impala you asked a question, "Why did you guys come for me? I obviously had it handled." "Obviously." he repeated slightly smiling. "Something felt off about it so we decided to check it out. When we got in the elevator we found traces of sulfur, add 1+1."

"I see. Well." you said sighing loudly, "I'm glad you came." "Yup me too." he replied as you both stepped into the Impala.

* * *

**Sup guys? Okay so this is my first Fanfiction of a _television_ series, so try to be kind okay? But by all means don't be afraid to constructively criticize my writing. Not to mention if any one has any ideas on a plot twist, or how you think it should go, then PM me. If some people are interested then the next chapter should be about in the next 1 or 2 weeks. Did I mention comments are appreciated? **


End file.
